Sins of the Father
by Lola-2011
Summary: Skye leaves Port Charles carrying a secret. Luke's continued searches for her turn up nothing. What happens when Helena takes the one thing Skye wants most and the one thing Luke knows nothing about?
1. Birth

Prologue: Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or the characters I'm just simply borrowing them to breathe some life back into them.

Helena dipped the washcloth into the basin of water and then twisted it in her elegant hands. "I know it hurts, dear, but you only have a little more to go."

Skye laid against the headboard of the antique bed exhausted. Her painful screams flooded the room as her entire body thrashed against the bed. "It hurts!" she screamed. "It hurts!"

"You're almost fully dilated." she told her, dabbing Skye's forehead with the wet washcloth. "Soon it will all be over."

"I can't do this." she sobbed.

Helena moved to the end of the bed and carefully lifted the sheet up. "Looks like it's time to start pushing." she informed her. "I can see the head."

"I can't, Helena, I can't!" Skye cried out.

She focused her attention on the crowning baby between Skye's legs. "It's almost over. Just a little more to go." she told her. "You've done so well, Skye, you've beat all the odds." she coaxed. "The doctors said that you'd never be able to have this baby and now you're so close to holding your child in your arms. You can't give up, now push!" Helena commanded. "Push!"

"I'm so tired." she rasped.

"Fight!" Helena yelled. "Fight for your child! Just a few more pushes and the baby will be out."

"I want Luke!" Skye screamed. "Where's Luke?"

"Luke is the least of your worries my dear, you have to concentrate on delivering this baby."

Skye pushed and pushed and each time she screamed a little louder as the pain became unbearable and then suddenly it was all over. Helena cut the umbilical cord and cleared the baby's mouth. "There we go." she mumbled as the baby's cries now filled the room. "Antoinette, you've had a very healthy baby boy." Helena told her as she held the baby up for her to see.

When Skye's eyes landed on her son she knew that every bit of pain was worth it. He was the most beautiful, most perfect baby she had ever seen. Then suddenly she felt light head, she could barely keep her eyes open. "Helena." she breathed.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"I don't feel so g..." she trailed off, her body shutting down as she slipped into darkness.

Helena looked down at the blood staining the bed and then up at an unconscious Skye. "It'll be better this way." she whispered. "You'll slowly bleed to death in your sleep and by the time an autopsy is performed and the learn you had a baby it'll be too late. Mikkos II and I will be long gone."

She took the baby over to the basin and began washing him off. After he was clean, dressed and wrapped in a blanket she placed the infant in a carrier and returned to Skye. Helena placed the delivered placenta in a bag and covered Skye up. With the baby carrier and the bag in hand she disappeared out of the bedroom.

TBC...

Please Review!


	2. Deliverance

Deliverance

Author's Note: This story focuses on Luke and Skye with a little bit of Alexis and Ric thrown in. Alexis and Ric are married but are not expecting a baby. Luke is not and was not ever married to Tracy. Everything else is self explanatory.

It was a normal day in the Davis-Lansing house. Alexis and Ric were both rushing to get ready for work, after six months of living together they still hadn't figured out how to share the bathroom and they still argued over who was going to make the morning coffee. It usually never got made. Once they finally pulled themselves together there was just enough time to dress Kristina and get her to preschool before they had to be in court.

Their soon normal day was suddenly turned upside down when Alexis picked up the phone as they were about to leave. "Hello?"

"Natasha." Helena breathed. "I need you to get to Wyndemere right away."

Alexis froze at the sound of her voice. "What do you want Helena?"

"Let's just say that I have something that you might be interested in."

"What would that be?"

"A redhead." Helena hissed before disconnecting the call.

"Helena?" Alexis screamed into the phone. "Helena?"

"What's wrong?" Ric asked his wife, taking the phone from her hand and placing it back in the cradle. "What did Helena say to you?"

"She said to get to Wyndemere right away."

"Family business?"

Alexis shook her head. "Helena has Skye." she breathed out. "Luke, this is about Luke."

"Alexis, what are you talking about?" he questioned. "You're not making any sense. And why would Helena have Skye?"

"I need to find Luke." she told him. "I need you to call the Quartermaine's and tell them to get to Spoon Island as fast as they can. Then drop Kristina off with Sonny and get to Wyndemere."

"Alexis, you never answered my question. What the hell is going on?"

"It's complicated." she told him. "Please, Ric just do what I asked."

Alexis barged through Luke's bedroom door at the Haunted Star. "Luke!" she bellowed. "Get up!"

It was more than apparent that he had went to bed totally wasted but it wasn't going to stop her. She yanked the blankets off the bed only to find Faith Rosco snuggled up next to him. "Luke Spencer you better get your ass up right now!"

Faith's eyes flew open. "Why the hell are you here?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows. "And why are you shouting?"

"Because I want Luke to wake up." Alexis snapped.

"Luke's gonna be hung over." she told her. "He had a lot to drink last night."

"That explains why he's in bed with you."

"Counselor, you should really watch how you talk to people." Faith warned. "Or you'll never get what you want."

"Look, I don't have a lot of time so I want you to get him up. I don't care what you have to do, just wake him up." Alexis pleaded, desperately. "I'll get him something for his hangover."

Alexis left the room and made her way into the main room at the Haunted Star. By the time she fixed something for the hangover Luke appeared in the doorway. "Here, drink this." she instructed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Drink and I'll tell you." she told him. And so he did. "Helena called me about ten minutes ago and I rushed right over here. She said that she has Skye."

Luke quickly downed his drink. "Let's go."

Alexis and Luke quickly made their way out of the Haunted Star and onto the ferry. "What did Helena say when she called?" Luke asked.

"Some ole stuff. How are you, how's your daughter, would you like to have your throat slit.?" she replied. "Typical Helena."

"What do you think Helena's gonna do to her?"

Alexis shrugged. "The question is what has she already done to her? It may already be too late. Helena might have called just to gloat." she told him. "She may have drugged her into oblivion or she may have placed a curse on her."

"Maybe she has something on her."

"That's true." she agreed. "She may be after you and using Skye as bait."

"If she were using Skye as bait to catch me, she would have approached me, not you."

"Or she could be playing us all. What better way for her to put on a show then to get your attention, my attention and the Quartermaine's?" Alexis asked. "Other than that I have no idea what she could be planning."

"Whatever it is, you can believe that it's gonna be big." Luke replied. "Helena craves attention."

"Luke?" she said softly. "How long has it been since you've seen Skye?"

"About seven or eight months." he answered. "She got on the Quartermaine Jet and took off."

Alexis nodded. "Why do you think she left?"

"I don't know." he replied. "Things were kind of rocky and she just up and left without any explanation. Why do you think she left?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Skye obviously left because something was going on she didn't want you or anyone else to know about."

"Do you know something?"

"No." she answered. "I don't know what could be going on with Skye. She and I aren't the best of friends but we manage to get along."

"What if it's too late?" he asked. "What if Helena has already killed her? What if the only thing Helena is leading us to is Skye's body?"

"Then we have to make sure that Helena doesn't get away this time."

When the ferry arrived at the Island, Alexis and Luke were met by Ric and the Quartermaine's.

"Why are we here?" Ric asked, wanting his questions from earlier answered.

"Helena called me this morning and clued me into the fact that she has Skye." Alexis told them. "She wanted me to get here right away and I thought that if I enlisted all of your help that we'd find Skye faster."

"Why would Helena have Skye?" Tracy asked, her arms folded across her chest. "It doesn't make any sense."

"It does if she wants to get back at Luke." Monica chimed in. "What better way to get his attention than to steal his...business partner?...friend? What were you and Skye to each other Luke?"

"It doesn't matter what they were to each other." Alan interrupted. "Luke's the reason she's in this mess."

Edward nodded in agreement. "I knew that you were going to be the end of that girl."

"Could we not argue and just concentrate on finding Skye?" Luke asked.

"Why are you even here, Spencer?" Edward asked. "Don't you think you've caused my Granddaughter enough pain?"

"Listen up!" Alexis yelled. "I want to know who the last person was that heard from Skye and when it was."

"I talked to Skye about a week ago." Alan replied. "She's been living in Paris for the past eight months and she said that she was thinking of returning home to Port Charles."

"Are you sure that she was in Paris?" Alexis asked.

Monica nodded. "Absolutely. Dillon and Georgie stayed with her during spring break."

"You've know where Skye was the entire time?" Luke asked, outraged. "You told me that you had no idea where she was."

"She didn't want you to know." Tracy pointed out. "I can't say that I blame her, you're constantly drunk, you're slumming around with Faith Rosco, you look like death warmed over and your hair is worse than Dillon's."

"You're so charming, Tracy." Luke replied dryly.

"All right that's enough!" Alexis yelled. "Ric and I are going to search the towers. Edward and Tracy, you're going to join Nikolas and Emily in the house to search there. Luke, you know the grounds so you'll be searching them. As for Alan and Monica, one of you can come with Ric and me and the other can go into the house, that way when we find Skye she can get medical attention right away."

"What makes you think that Skye will need medical attention?" Alan asked.

"Because she wouldn't go willingly with Helena." Alexis told them. "She took her by force. So let's get a move on it, we don't have much time."

Everyone went in their separate directions, splitting up the way Alexis advised them.

"How many rooms does this mausoleum have?" Tracy asked Nikolas as they paraded from room to room. "We'll be searching til sunrise. The police should have been called, they have more manpower than the nine of us."

"Bringing the PCPD into this would only make it worse, Tracy." he told her. "You don't have to be here searching if you don't want to."

"Then I'd have to hear about it from the rest of the family." she huffed. "It's not my fault Helena snatched her."

"If you want to blame someone for this, blame Luke." he told her. "He's the one who started this entire thing of the Spencer's hating the Casssadine's."

"Then Luke should learn to keep a closer eye on Skye or stay away from her all together."

"Do you actually care what happens to your niece?" he asked, leading her down yet another hallway. "Or did you have something to do with my Grandmother kidnaping Skye?"

"What makes you think that I had anything to do with it?"

"Well, Tracy, it wouldn't be the first time you've partnered up with her."

"I had nothing to do with this." Tracy insisted. "And when we find Skye, she'll tell you the exact same thing."

"We're never going to find her!" Alexis whined. "It's entirely all my fault Helena got to her."

"Why would it be your fault?" Monica asked. "They way I see it, it's entirely Luke's fault, not yours."

"Because I should have killed Helena a long time ago." she replied as they climbed the tower stairs.

Monica opened the door at the top of the stairs. "Skye?" she called out. There was nothing, no sound, no movement, noone inside. "She's not here."

Alexis opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, she looked over the parapet and down to the icy water. "Monica."

"Yeah?" she asked, walking out to where Alexis was standing.

"Do you think that Skye was troubled?"

Monica looked out at the surroundings and then her eyes traveled downward to the rising water and rocks beneath. "I think that Skye had more than her share of problems." she answered. "I also think that she was doing a really good job of turning her life around."

"What if she slipped off the wagon? What if something set her off into a destructive mode? Do you think she would be capable of hurting herself?" Alexis asked, softly. "Do you think that she would intentionally put herself in harm's way to get Luke's attention?"

"If you're asking if Skye would willingly come to Helena in order to get Luke, she wouldn't." Monica told her. "She's the one who left Port Charles and as for committing suicide, I really don't know. I guess if she were hurt and alone and she felt that she didn't have anyone to come to, maybe."

"So there's definitely a possibility that Skye came here on her on, jumped off the parapet, crashed on the rocks below and Helena found her and lured us all here just to get back at the Quartermaine's and at Luke?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." Monica said, cautiously. "Skye's a recovering alcohol, anything and everything could have set her off. She could have just snapped, but then again Helena could have kidnaped her. So, we're going to find Skye and then we're going to ask her exactly what happened."

Alexis nodded in agreement and the two of them stepped back inside the tower. They made their way down to the bottom where they met Ric. "Any sign of her?" Monica asked.

"I found this." Ric said, holding up a burgundy colored scarf. "It was caught in a tree branch off the third story balcony in the tower I searched."

"It could belong to anybody." Alexis replied. "What makes you think it was Skye's?"

"Look, there are initials on the bottom." Monica commented as she took the scarf from Ric's hand. "AQ."

"Alexandria Quartermaine?" Alexis asked. "Didn't she die during the ice princess thing?"

"Yes." Monica answered. "Then again they could always stand for Antoinette Quartermaine."

"Who's that?" Ric asked, confused.

"Antoinette is Skye's first name." Monica replied.

Alexis nodded. "That's right, I completely forgot."

"You said you found the scarf on a tree branch?" Alexis asked him.

"Yeah." he answered. "It's really light, the wind could have picked it up and it could have got caught in the tree. It could have been dropped from higher up."

"We need to finish searching the towers." Monica told them. "We may be closer than we think."

Edward and Alan helped Emily search the opposite side of the house that Nikolas and Tracy were searching.

"When you talked to Skye last week, did she sound funny?" Emily asked her Father. "Did there seem like there might have been something wrong?"

"No." Alan answered. "Skye seemed perfectly fine. She was debating on coming back to Port Charles. She said that being in Paris had given her a lot of perspective."

"Being away from Luke Spencer would give anyone perspective." Edward added. "She's better off without him, although I do wish he would have left town instead of Skye."

Emily lead them into another part of the house. "I don't understand why Skye would leave to begin with. She was in love with Luke, what reason would she have to leave him?"

"If we don't hurry up and find her we're never going to know." Alan told them.

"Do you think that Tracy might have had anything to do with it?" Edward questioned. "She would do anything to get Skye out of this family."

"Well, she has teamed up with Helena before." Alan pointed out. "I guess it's possible."

"Can we not blame anyone right now?" Emily asked. "We don't have all the facts, we should be concentrating on finding Skye, not fighting about who was responsible."

"Emily's right." Alan agreed. "We need unity on this."

Tracy made her way into another room, quickly searching every corner. "Nothing." she told Nikolas as she met him back in the hallway. "We've searched dozens of rooms and we haven't even come up with an inkling of a clue to where Helena might have her."

"Maybe the other's are having more luck than we are." Nikolas said, hopeful.

"Helena could be leading us on a wild goose chase for all we know." Tracy breathed out. "She could be long gone by now."

"If there's one thing my Grandmother likes it's drama." he told her. "She called us here for a reason, we just have to figure out what it is."

Monica had agreed to search the top floors of the tower while Alexis searched the bottom ones. They were working on the third tower and still the only sign they had of Skye was a scarf that may or may not have been her's. Alexis opened the door at the bottom, she planned to work her way up.

She noticed the room was darker than the other, she made her way over to the balcony and pushed the door open. When she turned around she discovered a bed against the wall and then a form laying in it. Alexis rushed over to the end of the bed. "Skye?" she called out as she quickly approached the bed. "Skye are you all right?"

Alexis felt for a pulse and she barely found one. "Skye?" she called out again, hoping to get her to make even the smallest of sounds. "Skye!"

Ric came rushing in after hearing his wife calling out. "You found her." he breathed. "Is she alright?" he asked, making his way over to where Alexis was.

"Her pulse is weak and she's barely breathing." she told him. "She's really pale."

Ric dashed out of the room. "Monica!" he screamed "We found her, she's in here."

Monica ran down the stairs, luckily she had only been on the second floor. "Is she alive?" she asked, making her way over to the bed.

"Barely." Alexis replied. "There's something wrong."

Monica quickly checked her vitals. "Her pulse is weak and thready, her breathing is very shallow."

"What's wrong with her?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, it seems like she may be have gone into shock." Monica told her. "Most likely from loss of blood." she pulled back the sheet intending to access Skye better, but when she did she revealed a massive amount of blood. "Ric, call General Hospital and tell them we need a helicopter right away."

Ric immediately felt nauseous, he left the room to make the call as Monica continued her examination.

"What happened?" Alexis asked her.

"I'm not sure." Monica answered honestly. "It looks like she may have had a miscarriage."

Luke burst through the door to see Monica and Alexis hovering over an unconscious Skye. "Oh, Thank God you found her!" Luke breathed. "Is she all right?"

Alexis tried to push Luke away before he seen the blood but it was too late. "What happened to her?" he yelled.

"Monica doesn't know yet." she told him. "She's doing the best she can."

"Luke, how far along was she?" Monica asked, trying to determine just how much blood her stepdaughter had lost.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"How many months pregnant?" Monica asked, again.

"What are you talking about?" Luke questioned. "Skye wasn't pregnant."

"It appears that she's had a miscarriage." Monica told him.

"I haven't seen Skye in months, if she had a miscarriage then the baby wasn't mine." he replied.

"Alexis, why don't you take Luke outside while I do a pelvic exam." Monica told her.

Luke and Alexis stepped outside for several minutes while Monica finished examining her. They stood outside in silence as they waited for Monica to come out with some news. Finally after it seemed like forever passed, Monica opened the door. "Well, I was wrong, she didn't have a miscarriage."

"I knew it!" Luke said.

"Skye had a baby." Monica informed them. "Less than an hour ago."

TBC...


	3. Limbo

Limbo

Luke and Alexis stepped outside for several minutes while Monica finished examining her. They stood outside in silence as they waited for Monica to come out with some news. Finally after it seemed like forever passed, Monica opened the door. "Well, I was wrong, she didn't have a miscarriage."

"I knew it!" Luke said.

"Skye had a baby." Monica informed them. "Less than an hour ago."

"A baby?" Luke repeated in shock. "Skye had a baby?"

Suddenly it all made since. Skye disappeared because she was pregnant and was afraid to tell him. So many emotions flooded through him at once. Anger. Shock. Anguish. Relief. Happiness. Fear. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't tell him about something so important. Something life threatening.

"Yes." Monica answered. "The question is, where's the baby?"

"Helena." Luke breathed through gritted teeth. "Helena sat this whole thing up."

"You stay here with Skye, I'll find her." Alexis volunteered.

"Alexis, I don't think that's such a good idea." Luke told her.

"I can handle Helena." she said, dashing off. Alexis knew that her stepmother couldn't have gotten far.

"Luke maybe you should go after her." Monica suggested.

"She'd just send me back." he replied. "Can I see Skye?" he asked. "I really need to see her for myself. I need to put my mind at ease."

Monica nodded and walked back into the room where Skye was.

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked, following.

"Skye's unconscious, at least for now." she told him.

He felt his heart sinking. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that she could go into a coma. Skye's lost a lot of blood, but the good news is that the bleeding has slackened." she said. "Once the helicopter gets here I'll know more."

Luke sat down on the bed next to Skye, he gently brushed the damp hair back away from her pale face. "Everything's going to be all right. I promise." he whispered. "I'm never going to let you out of my site again." And to think that her dying had brought this to his attention.

------

Alexis ran to the edge of the grounds. Helena was impatiently waiting for her private jet. The baby carrier was sitting on the ground beside her. Alexis eyed the carrier and then Helena's dark form. She tried to remain as quiet as she possibly could, trying to determine what to do.

"What took you so long, Natasha?" Helena asked, her back to Alexis.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I sensed your mousing presence." Helena answered, turning around to face her. "It's too late now."

"What's too late?"

"Poor Antoinette, she just wasn't strong enough." Helena said, almost regretfully. "Just like your Mother. Did you honestly think that I would let this opportunity pass right by me?"

"Taking that child isn't going to help you win your feud with Luke." Alexis told her. "It's only going to deepen it."

"That's where you're wrong." she corrected her. "I've got the ultimate prize."

"How could you leave her to die?" she asked.

"Skye has served her purpose to me. She's given me an heir, an heir who will rule the Cassadine Empire the way its suppose to be ran."

"You can't take her baby." Alexis said bluntly. "I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it?" Helena laughed. "Do you think you're going to stop me?"

"That child will never obey you Helena." she told her. "No child of Luke Spencer's will ever obey you."

"We'll see about that."

"No." Alexis said firmly. "That baby is Luke's, so why don't you just give the baby back to me. You know Luke's going to come after you Helena, it's only a matter of time before he tracks you down and makes sure you join your sons in hell."

Helena swiftly pulled the dagger out of her long cloak and lunged toward Alexis, grabbing her throat with her free hand. "You shall join both your Mother and your sister in death." she hissed, choking her stepdaughter with all the power she possessed in her body. Alexis was frozen in fear and in shock as Helena began to cut off her oxygen supply. Somehow Alexis gained her strength and struggled to push her away. Helena fell to the ground, the knife flew out of her hand. Alexis went directly for the child who was laying in the basket, his wails filled the cold night air. Helena groped the cold, damp ground in search of her weapon, finally she grasped it tightly in her hand. As Alexis crouched over the infant, Helena came up behind her, pulling her away from the child and toward the bluff.

"Natasha, you always were quite foolish." she told her, pushing the blade of the knife against her stepdaughters throat.

The metal was as cold as the winter wind against her, sending chills down her body, filling her veins with ice. She looked over the bluff, it was such a long way down, through rock and trees, she imagined falling and hitting the icy water beneath. "Helena." she gasped.

"There's no use in pleading with me now." she laughed. "Its too late."

Alexis placed the heel of her boot against the rock in front of her as Helena continued to patronize her, pressing the blade tighter and tighter against her quivering throat. In a swift move, Alexis pushed off the rock, sending her backwards with Helena. They both hit the ground in a thump. The dagger once again was thrown from Helena's hand.

As they struggled against each other on the ground, Alexis' hand grasped Helena's throat, digging her nails into the area just beneath her chin, cutting of her oxygen supply, unbeknownst to Alexis, Helena had gripped the dagger firmly in her hand again, without reservation she plunged the blade into her stepdaughter's right side. Alexis gasped in pain and in terror as she felt the cold of the blade enter her body and the warmth of her blood escape.

Helena let go of the knife, leaving it embedded into Alexis' flesh. She looked down at her hand, the velvet skin covered for the second time tonight with the blood of her sacrifice. She pulled herself up off the ground and stood over Alexis. "Tonight was a good night, Natasha. I've succeeded in killing all of the Cassadine daughters." she looked at Alexis squirming in pain for several long seconds before turning away and heading toward Mikkos II.

The ache in Alexis' side was painful, more than uncomfortable, but less than unbearable. She knew what she had to do. She pulled the dagger from her side, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming as the metal was freed from her body. Quietly she gained to her feet and slowly made her way over to Helena. Her own blood dripped down the handle of the dagger that she gripped tightly in her hand. Helena reached down and lifted the baby up into her arms.

"You're going to let me go." she told her stepdaughter. "If you fight me I will have one of my men kill you."

Alexis dropped the dagger as Helena's jet came into view. It was all very quick as Helena and the baby boarded the jet and then took off just as quickly as they had appeared.

Alexis' hand grasped her side, trying to stop the blood flow. It was quite a way back to Wyndemere. She grabbed Helena's scarf off the ground tightly around her waist, wincing in pain, but never the less hoping that it would slow down the bleeding, at least until she got to the towers.

------

The helicopter had landed and the medics as well as Monica were working rapidly on Skye. Ric and Tracy were explaining to Mac and another officer what had happened and Luke was standing outside the tower door with Nikolas, waiting for any word on Skye. Alexis' heels sounded against the stone floor, causing both Luke and Nikolas to look up.

"Alexis?" Nikolas called out.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

Alexis' breathing was shallow as they met her halfway. "Helena." she breathed out. "Helena has the baby." she breathed out as she crashed to the ground. Luke sunk down to her, turning her over onto her back. "She's been stabbed." he told Nikolas.

Nikolas opened the door to where Monica and the medics were working on Skye.

"Alexis has been stabbed."

"Alan will help Alexis." Monica told him. "Alan, go help Alexis, I'll take care of Skye. Emily you go too."

"Okay." Nikolas agreed, his eyes settling on Skye. He carefully backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"She's been stabbed in the side." Luke informed Alan as he knelt down to her.

Ric came running into the tower and as soon as he seen Alexis he was frozen in terror. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Luke told him, standing up. "She went off after Helena."

"And you didn't try to stop her?" he yelled. "You know how dangerous Helena is, you know what she's capable of! Look what she did to Skye!"

"I couldn't stop her!" Luke yelled back.

Alan had removed the scarf and pulled Alexis' sweater up to her bra and began assessing her vitals, before attending to the wound itself. "It's a deep laceration." he observed.

Emily grabbed a pillow off on the chairs and propped Alexis' feet up to help with blood flow.

Ric grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against the hard, stone wall. "You could have had someone follow her! You never care about anyone other than yourself!"

"Don't pretend to have morals now, Lansing!" he shouted, trying to push Ric's forceful hands off of him. "It doesn't suit you!"

"She was stabbed at an angle." Alan told Emily, talking over the ruckus, as she joined him on the ground, in attempts to help Alexis and her Father in any way she could.

"The both of you shut up!" Tracy screamed, stepping in between Ric and Luke, trying to separate them. "That's enough!"

The door to the room where they were working on Skye was opened and they wheeled her out on the stretcher. The medics directly went over to Alexis, Emily filled them in on what was going on as Luke rushed over to Skye who had an oxygen mask covering her face. Monica was holding a bag of IV fluid up and a medic held a unit of blood.

Luke gently stroked Skye's hair. He hated seeing her completely helpless and not being able to do anything about it. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked.

"She's stable." Monica replied. "We've given her two units of blood and she'll need more as soon as we get her to General Hospital. She's going to pull through."

"I'll go with her to the hospital." he insisted. "I wanna be there when she wakes up."

"That's fine." she told her husband. "Why don't you take Dillon with you. And Mike." she said, getting on of the medics attention. "Luke and Dillon going to fly out with you and Jake. After you unload Skye I want you to come back for Alexis. The other two are going to stay here with me."

"Yes, Dr. Quartermaine." Mike agreed..

Once Skye was on her way Monica rushed over to Alexis.

"Her vitals are pretty stable." one of the medics informed her. "The bleeding has slacked off and we've started her on saline."

Alexis began to whimper, making her way back to consciousness.

"Alexis." Monica said, lowering herself to the ground. "Alexis, can you hear me?"

"Monica." she breathed. "Helena...she's...she's."

"Don't worry about Helena." Monica told her. "Everything's going to be alright."

"She has the baby." she finally breathed out.

"Shh." Monica silenced her. "Don't talk, save your strength. The helicopter will be back very shortly." she told her, covering her up with the blanket that Nikolas handed her.

------

Alexis awoke to the sound of Ric's voice. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. "Where the hell am I?" she asked.

"Relax, Alexis, you're at GH." he told her. "You and Helena had a little sword fight."

"I thought that was all just a really bad dream." she said, wincing in pain.

"Well, it wasn't and you have the wound to prove it." he replied. "What did Helena say to you?"

Alexis was silent for several seconds. "I don't know. I remember fighting with her and everything else is just a blur, except for the baby. Helena has Skye's baby, Ric, you have to find her."

"The PCPD is doing everything they can to find Helena and Skye and Luke's baby." Ric told her. "There's nothing more we can do other than sit back and wait."

"How is Skye?" she asked.

"Skye lost a lot of blood." Ric said softly. "She went into shock and has slipped into a coma."

"But she's going to be alright?" Alexis asked. "Luke's with her?"

Ric nodded. "Luke's with her. He's refused to leave her side until she wakes up."

"I can't believe Skye didn't tell him she was pregnant."

"I'm sure she had her reasons." he replied.

"I suppose." she agreed. "Is Kristina all right?"

"Kristina's fine, she spent the night at Sonny's." he told her. "I thought that would be the best place for her given everything that has happened in the past several hours."

"I wanna see her."

"I'll call Sonny and get him to bring her over." Ric whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "But you have to get some rest, okay?"

"Okay."

------

Luke sat on the side of Skye's hospital bed, clutching her hand in his. "This is all my fault. I should have done a better job at looking for you, but every lead I had ended up as a dead end. If you would have told me about the baby I would have never ever let you out of my site. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past and I'd like to think I've learnt from them, but Helena has done it again, she's gotten one up on me. History seems to be repeating itself and I don't know how to stop it. Helena's doing to you the same thing she did to Laura, she's taken your child knowing that it will drive you crazy."

He rubbed a hand through his hair. "Baby, please wake up. Please don't make me face this all alone. You're my sanity and without you God only knows what I'll do to Helena once I find her and I promise you I will find her and the baby if it's the last thing I ever do."

It didn't matter how much Luke pleaded or begged or promised the fact remained that Skye would possibly never wake up and that their child would be raised Cassadine and later be used against the Spencer's. It was about more than the Cassadine-Spencer war. It was about life and death . The life and death of Skye and his child. His child. He didn't even know if it was a girl or a boy Helena had stolen from him.

"I know I'm not the perfect Father, Skye, but when you wake up and we get our baby back, I promise to do the best I can, for the baby and for Lulu and Lucky." he whispered. "I'm not going to let Helena get away with this."

Luke eyes traveled over Skye's pale, limp body, it felt as if Helena had pierced him with a dagger and was now just twisting it at her leisure. In that moment he realized just how much he loved Skye. He lowered his head softly against her stomach as he cried. For her. And for him. And for their baby.

Lucky watched from the doorway as his Father broke down, sobbing into Skye's stomach for several minutes before pulling away trying to collect himself.

Luke felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see his son standing behind him. "Why aren't you with the PCPD trying to find my child?" he asked.

"They wouldn't let me help." Lucky told him. "They said it hit too close to home and I figured the best place for me to be was here."

"There's nothing you can do here." Luke replied as he turned his attention back to Skye. "There's nothing any of us can do."

"Don't tell me your giving up on Skye already."

"I'm not." he assured his son. "Skye's a fighter, she'll find her way back."

Lucky sat down in the chair next to the bed. "You didn't know about this baby did you?" he asked.

"No." Luke answered. "But it doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"We'll get Helena." he told his Father. "She's done a lot of horrible things in the past, but taking an innocent baby is definitely something new."

Luke looked over at him. "This is it, Lucky, this time Helena dies." he breathed out. "And not by going over a cliff or by blowing her yacht up. I wanna watch the life drain from her body so that I know she's good and dead once and for all."

"This time I'm inclined to agree." Lucky replied. "How long did Helena have Skye?"

"I'm not sure. No more than a week." Luke answered. "But we all know how much damage Helena can do in a few hours time."

"Let's start looking for her right away."

Luke shook his head. "I can't." he replied. "I can't leave her."

"Then I'll start without you and when Skye wakes up and you know that she's alright you can join me." Lucky told him. "Just tell me where to look."

------

Alan sat quietly in his office with his head in his hands. He wished Skye would have told him about her pregnancy, after all it was a risky one. On some level he felt that he failed his daughter, but then again he knew that Skye wouldn't have kept the truth from him if she didn't have a reason.

Monica tapped lightly on his office door before making her way inside and shutting the door behind her "Are you alright?"

He raised his head to look at her. "My daughter's in a coma and Helena Cassadine has my grandchild. What do you think?"

She sat down on the sofa beside him. "Did you get a hold of Skye's doctors in Paris?"

"Yes." he answered. "Dr. Jonas Dubois. He said that everything in Skye's pregnancy had gone accordingly. She mad some complications at the beginning but once she made it into her third trimester everything was smooth sailing."

"That's great news."

"The baby was a little premature."

"How much?"

"About three weeks." Alan told her. "But the baby is Helena's bargaining chip so I'm sure she got him to a doctor right away."

"Thank God for that." she sighed. "At least we know she won't hurt the baby."

"It's not like she doesn't have it in her to disregard any life that isn't her own."

"I honestly think that Helena won't do anything to hurt Skye's baby."

"You seem to be forgetting that Skye's baby is Luke's." Alan reminded her. "Helena would do absolutely anything to destroy Luke."

"Helena likes mind games." Monica told him. "Right now she's just putting her plan into motion."

------

Helena cradled the infant close to her chest. "My darling, I have such grand plans for you. You're going to grow up strong and courageous. You're going to hate the Spencer's. And when you reach the age of twenty-one you shall destroy what's left of them."

The baby's eyes seemed to be getting heavier and heavier as she rocked back and fourth. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Momma's going to buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird won't sing, Momma's going to buy you a diamond ring..." Helena sang, trailing off as his eyes closed.

TBC...


	4. Revenge

Revenge

It had been twelve hours. Twelve hours since Helena had taken off with the baby and twelve hours since Skye had slipped into a coma. Luke sat on the window seal watching the sun come up. He thought about Lucky trying to find Helena, he thought about the innocent baby, he thought about Lulu and about Lesley and about Laura, because he didn't want to think about Skye and the fact that he screwed up.

Ric softly knocked on Skye's door before he entered. "Luke?"

Luke turned around. "Do you have any news on Helena?"

"We've made some progress." he replied as he made his way over to him.

"In other words you have no clue where Helena is." Luke corrected him.

"We've got some leads."

"The PCPD couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag, much less Helena Cassadine."

Ric sat down on the chair next to Skye's bed. "We've called in the FBI and other special agents. We're doing the very best we can."

"Your best isn't good enough." Luke mumbled. "I want that baby back in Skye's arms the moment she wakes up."

"How is Skye?"

He walked back over and sat down on the edge of her bed. "There hasn't been any change in the past twelve hours."

"You should get some rest." he suggested.

"How can I?" he asked.

Skye slowly opened her eyes, trying to let them adjust to the sunlight coming in through the window, but it was too much, she closed them back. Her whole body ached. Her head was spinning. When she finally got her bearings a sense of emptiness washed over her. Skye clamped her eyes shut hoping that it was all a bad dream. "Helena." she cried out. "Helena."

Luke bolted up from the chair he was sleeping in. "Skye?" he called out as he made his way over to her. Her voice was like music to his ears, he was beginning to believe he would never hear her voice again.

"Luke." she answered weakly.

Luke smiled through tears of relief. "Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, searching his face for any sign of emotion.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

Skye began to cry. Everything in her head was so messed up. "No." she sobbed.

He brushed her hair back away from her face. "It's okay, sweetheart." he said softly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was in Paris." she told him through sobs. "I was coming back to Port Charles."

"Is that all you remember?" Luke asked. "Why were you coming back to Port Charles?"

"I wanted my family." she answered. "And I wanted to tell you about the baby."

Luke's face dropped, he looked down at the bed, he couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

"I knew you'd be upset." she cried. "I know that being a Father isn't that important to you and that you didn't want anymore children. I know that you only had them with Laura because it was what she wanted. I didn't get pregnant on purpose, Luke, I swear I didn't."

He finally lifted his eyes up to find tears streaming down her face. "I know you didn't." he said softly.

Skye moved her hand to touch her stomach and when she did she found that it wasn't as round as she remembered. "My baby. Where's my baby?" she asked. She seen the dreadful look in Luke's eyes. "No." she mumbled again and again. "I want my baby!"

"Skye, I'm sorry." Luke breathed out. "I'm so sorry."

"I want my baby!" she screamed, tears continuing to pour down her face.

"I'm sorry." he repeated. That's all he could say because he didn't know how to tell her that Helena had taken her baby. He didn't know how to tell her it was all his fault.

"No you're not!" she yelled at him. "You're happy that my baby's gone."

"I didn't know about the baby." he tried to defend himself.

"Get out!" Skye screamed. "Get out! I don't care if I ever see you again!"

Luke was completely defeated, he got up off the bed and slowly made his way out of the room all the while Skye cried hysterically. Alan came rushing into the room, damn near knocking Luke down in the process.

"Skye." Alan said soothingly as he made his way over to the bed. "It's gonna be okay."

Luke pulled the door shut behind him. He let his body fall back and rest against the door. Every part of him hurt, but he was certain that he didn't feel a tenth of the pain he knew that Skye was going through. The look on her face broke his heart. Slowly he slid down the door until he made contact with ground.

Skye fought Alan for several long moments before succumbing to his gentle touch and his warm embrace and his soothing words. He rocked her back and fourth in his arms as she cried only there were no sobs or gasps only silent tears. "It's okay, sweetheart, just let it go. Let it all out." he whispered in her ear.

Luke felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Bobbie sitting beside him. "I really screwed up this time, Barbara Jean."

"I know." she breathed out. "You have to do whatever it takes to get that baby back from Helena. Because if you don't, Skye will never forgive you and in the end it will kill you too."

Alan watched as Skye slept. She exhausted herself with crying. Her sleep didn't look very peaceful. Her body would jump and twist and turn and shake. She cried even in her sleep. She mumbled things about Helena and her baby and about loving Luke. Finally, just when Alan didn't think he could take it anymore, she woke up screaming. He moved toward her and tried to comfort her.

"What happened to my baby?" she asked in a whisper.

Alan pushed her hair away from her face. "You gave birth on Spoon Island."

"I know, I remember now. I was in one of the towers. Helena was there, she delivered the baby." she recalled. "It was a boy and he was perfect. He was crying and that's I all I remember, he was crying and then everything else is a blur. What did she do to my baby, Daddy? Please tell me." Skye pleaded.

Alan had the same somber expression on his face that Luke had earlier.

"She killed my son, didn't she?" she asked through sobs.

"No." he answered.

"Yes she did."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eye. "Helena did not kill your son." he told her. "She didn't. Helena delivered the baby and then she took off and left you to bleed to death. She took the baby with her."

"He's alive?"

Alan nodded. "Alexis even seen him."

"Alexis?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered. "Helena called Alexis and told her she had you. Alexis and Helena had a confrontation on the bluff, she was fighting to get your baby back, but Helena stabbed her."

"Alexis tried to get my baby back?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe she would do that." Skye said in shock.

"She was trying to save an innocent baby from Helena." he told her. "The PCPD and the FBI, they're doing everything they can to track Helena down."

Skye started to cry all over again. "Dammit!" she swore. "This is all Luke's fault. If anyone other than Luke would have been the Father I would be holding my son right now. I'm never going to get him back. Helena Cassadine is going to use him as a pawn against Luke for the rest of her life." she cried out. "This isn't fair!"

"Skye, you have to stay positive." Alan said softly. "You have to hang on to hope. Hope."

Luke reentered Skye hospital room to find her laying down in bed, her face red, puffy and tear stained. It killed him to see her like that. Her eyes were open, but they weren't focused on anything. She seemed to be dazed and in another world. "Skye." he whispered softly.

"Go away, Luke." her voice was weak from all the crying.

"No."

She closed her eyes. "Please just go. I just want you to leave me alone."

"I can't do that." he told her. "I can't let you go through this all alone."

"I went through my entire pregnancy without you and I can get through this without you as well." she replied. "I don't care if I ever see you again."

"Please don't say that." he pleaded. "Please don't make it out to be that you don't love me."

"I don't."

Luke made his way over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Please open your eyes." he pleaded as he gently touched her face.

She flinched at his touch. "Stop."

"Yesterday morning started out to be one of the best days of my life, I don't know how it ended up being one of the worst." he told her. "When Alexis told me that Helena had you I rushed to Wyndemere. I was willing to do whatever I had to do to make sure that you were safe. I've been searching for you since you left and the Quartermaine's told me that they didn't know where you were. I've been so miserable."

"Why didn't you go after Helena?" she asked.

"Because I couldn't leave you." he told her. "I couldn't leave you, not again."

"You could have fought Helena." Skye snapped. "You could have fought Helena and won, you could have gotten my baby back."

"I couldn't leave you." he repeated. "You were bleeding and unconscious and I couldn't walk away from you even for a moment."

"You're lying." she accused. "The moment you found out that I had your baby you automatically preoccupied yourself with my well being so that you wouldn't have face fatherhood all over again."

"That's not true!"

"You love fighting with Helena." she pointed out. "Why aren't you looking for her?"

"I didn't want to leave you."

"Shut up!" she cried as she pushed the blankets off of her.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked. "You should be resting."

Skye slowly made her way out of bed and onto her feet. "If you're not going to look for Helena, then I am." she told him as she started toward the door.

Luke moved toward her. "Skye, you have to get back in bed." he said as he grabbed her arm.

Skye pulled out of his grasp. "Let go of me!" she yelled. "I don't want you touching me."

He moved in front of her. "You're not leaving this room." he said firmly. "I won't touch you but you have to get back in bed."

"No."

"Skye, you have to get back in bed."

"Would you please stop pretending you care. It's getting really old really fast." she told him as she tried to push past him. "Move, dammit!"

"I can't let you go after Helena."

"Luke, please, please go find something else to occupy yourself with." she pleaded. "I have to find my baby."

"Our." he corrected her. "Our baby, not just yours."

Skye took a deep breath. "When I get** my** baby back from Helena, and I will if I have to fight her to her death, I'm going to make sure that you never set eyes on **my** child."

"I'm not going to let you do this." he told her. "Helena will kill you."

"This is your fault, Luke." she began to cry. "Helena took my innocent child because of you. I'll never forgive you for this. Ever!"

Luke placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I know it's my fault. I get that."

Skye looked up into his eyes. "I hate you." she said as tears streamed down her face once again. "I hate you!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!" she screamed. "I hate you!"

"Skye..."

She tried to push him out of the way, she couldn't bare to be in the same room with him, not after everything that had happened. She was stronger than Luke anticipated and he stumbled as she tried to get past him. He regained his balance and firmly halted her. She struggled against him for several long seconds, pounding his chest with her fists and screaming at him until she exhausted herself. They both sank down onto the floor together. Luke cradled her in his arms. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Skye rested her head against his chest. "I know."

"I wish you would have told me you were pregnant." he said softly. "I could have prevented all of this madness with Helena."

"Maybe." she breathed out. "Maybe not."

Luke gently stroked her hair. "Lucky and Nikolas are out looking for Helena and now that I know you're awake I'll join them."

"I never even got a chance to hold..."

"You will." he promised her. "Did you see the baby?"

"Yes." she said weakly as she shut her eyes remembering his sweet face. "Only for a few seconds."

"Was the baby a girl or a boy?" he asked.

"A boy." she answered.

"A boy." he repeated. "What does he look like?"

"He's beautiful. He has dark red hair and lots of it and big bright eyes." she recalled. "He kind of favors Lucky's baby pictures." she took a long pause. "You don't think Helena would kill..."

"No." Luke interjected. "She's knows she's got too much to lose if she does."

"Promise me." she cried into his chest. "Promise me that you're going to get him back."

"I promise." Luke whispered as he rocked her in his arms. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He pulled the blankets up over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." he whispered. "And when I come back I'll have our son."

Ric softly knocked on Skye's open door. "Are you up for a visitor?" he asked.

Skye pushed herself up in bed. "I think I could handle that."

He pushed Alexis' wheelchair into the room and then turned around and left, shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't fight Helena off and get your and Luke's baby away from her."

"Alexis, I am so grateful that you even attempted. You risked your own life." Skye said softly. "And given our past..."

"Skye, I did it because I don't think any child should grow up without their mother." she smiled. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing if she situation was reversed."

She nodded. "You're right."

Alexis looked at Skye's tear-stained face. "You must be going through absolute hell, but Luke will get your...

"Son." she finished.

"He will get your son back." she told her. "Helena's no match for Luke. Right now it's just a waiting game, but if there's anything I can do just let me know."

"Actually, there is." Skye replied.

"Okay."

"I want sole custody of my son." she told her. "I wanna keep him as far away from Luke as possible and I want you to help me."

"You really wanna do this?" Alexis questioned. "You really wanna cut Luke out of his son's life?"

"Noah, his name is Noah."

"That's very pretty." she smiled. "But are you really sure about this?"

"Luke was the reason Helena took him in the first place." she pointed out. "All I wanna do is keep my son safe and if that means cutting his father out of his life then so be it."

"If I said no that would make me a hypocrite." she sighed. "Because God knows I don't want Kristina anywhere near Sonny."

"So you'll help me?"

Alexis nodded. "Of course."

Luke entered Skye's hospital room. He carefully made his way over to the bed and had a seat. "Skye." he whispered as he reached out to touch her face. "Wake up, baby."

Skye slowly opened her eyes. "You're back."

He smiled as he stroked her hair. "Yeah, I'm back."

"You didn't find him did you?" she asked as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes." he told her.

She opened them back up and focused them on him. "Luke, you promised."

"Shh." he silenced her. "Dr. Meadows is taking a look at him and as soon as she's done Bobbie's gonna bring him to you."

Skye pulled Luke into a hug. "I knew you wouldn't let me down." she said through tears. "I love you." she said as she pulled away.

He kissed her cheek. "I love you and that's never going to change."

"What about Helena?" she asked.

"Helena's dead." he assured her. "I made sure."

There was a knock on the door before it opened and then Bobbie came walking in with the baby securely in her arms, Luke stood up to greet her. "Here you go." she said softly as she placed the baby in his arms. "Bye, bye handsome."

"Say bye to Aunt Bobbie."

"I'll check back with you three later." Bobbie told them. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Skye smiled for the first time in a long time.

Luke walked over to the bed and carefully placed his son in his Mother's awaiting arms. "There you go, son, you're right back where you belong."

"He's even more beautiful than I remembered." she smiled through tears of joy.

Luke reached forward and wiped away one of her fallen tears. "I thought you'd be all cried out by now." he said softly.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life." she said, never taking her eyes off her baby. "In fact I know I haven't." she gently stroked the baby's soft cheek.

"So does this little guy have a name yet or is he just going to be referred to as 'the baby'?"

Skye looked up at him. "I've decided to name him Noah."

"Noah." he repeated. "I like it. What about his middle name?"

"I don't know yet."

"What about Skye?"

"Don't you think that's a little selfish?" she asked.

"Not at all." he replied. "But if you don't like it you could always settle for Alan."

"Noah Alan." she said softly. "I like it."

"Glad I could help out." he said as he stroked the baby's head. "I'm not really good at fatherhood, but that doesn't mean that I don't love my children."

"I know." she said, softly as she passed the baby over to Luke.

Luke held him securely in his arms, lightly swaying him back and fourth. "I held him the entire way back that way I knew he'd get to where he belonged."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Luke told her. "He's my son."

"You've given me the most amazing gift ever." she whispered. "We actually created a miracle."

"Anything can happen if you want it bad enough."

"The past thirty-six hours have been very eventful." Luke commented.

"You love adventure."

"I do." he agreed. "But I'm getting older now..."

"Please, don't." she requested. "You don't have to say things like that. You love adventures and capers and wild thrills and that's never going to change no matter how long you live. And just so you know I'm not looking for marriage or picket fences or Sunday dinners at the Quartermaine's, I'm so overjoyed at just having Noah in my life that I don't need anything else. So please, don't make promises that you can't keep and don't say things out of obligation."

"Skye, despite everything that's happened between us, the good and the bad, I do love you, maybe not in the sense you would like, but I love you the only way I know how." he told her. "I wasn't expecting to have another child, but now that Noah's here I'm thrilled. I'm thrilled I have another child and I'm thrilled I was able to give you the one thing you wanted most in life.

Skye smiled. "You are a true friend."

"Yeah, I am." he agreed.

"I want to be Noah's sole parent." she told him, softly.

"You wanna cut me out of his life." Luke stated matter of fact.

"No!" she replied. "I'll let you see Noah anytime you like and the same goes for Lucky and Lulu and Bobbie. I just want to give my child the stability that I never had."

He nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"I am flattered that you would consider settling down, but if you were to change yourself into the model husband and father then you just wouldn't be Luke Spencer." she told him. "I know that you love Noah and that he was created in love. That's all that matters."

"Skye, I don't want you to regret this." he replied. "But just because we couldn't work out doesn't mean that you that you have to spend the rest of your life alone. There are plenty of men out there just dying for a chance with Skye Chandler Quartermaine."

"I love you, Luke."

He kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

The End.

Please review.


End file.
